


you feel like home

by treblemakerz



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, basically follows canon except a few events are changed, this movie was perfect and i needed to write something for these two, trini is super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblemakerz/pseuds/treblemakerz
Summary: "All of you guys, you’ve given me the family I’ve always wanted. But you in particular…you feel like home.”





	

It starts in the pit.

 

Their backs pressed against one another, breathing in sync. The putties falling to pieces at their feet as they kick and punch with every ounce of strength they can muster. Trini feels Kimberly’s muscles tensing and moving against hers, and the sensation stirs something inside; a mixture of admiration and arousal washes over her. She shakes herself out of it and growls, kicking the next putty that comes near her right in the balls (or where its balls would theoretically be). Kimberly turns her head back and flashes a grin. Trini keeps her eyes trained straight ahead.

 

She will not let Kimberly Hart break her.

 

-

 

Even if Trini does have a bit of a crush on Kimberly, you can’t blame her. Kimberly is clearly attractive, with her lithe yet muscular frame, toned from years of cheerleading and now ranger training. Her eyes are sparkling and determined, her hair thick and wavy, her lips…

 

She’s smart, too. And kind, even if she didn’t used to be. Kimberly Hart has a good, well… _heart_.

 

 _God,_ Trini thinks, her eyes on the back of Kimberly’s head rather than on her biology notebook, _I am so screwed._

 

-

 

Kimberly is the one who suggests going to Krispy Kreme together. One outing turns into two, then three, and soon they find themselves there in each other’s company nearly every day. _These aren’t dates,_ Trini reminds herself again and again.

 

But she can’t help raising a flirty eyebrow or shooting an amused smirk Kimberly’s way as their forks clash, playfully fighting over the last bit of cake with their newfound reflexes. Eventually, Trini pops it into her mouth and smacks her lips. She bursts out into laughter at the look on Kimberly’s face, and soon enough the other girl joins in.

 

Trini has never felt better than in this moment.

 

-

 

“Not tonight. Skip me.”

 

Trini peers curiously at her friend, wondering what Kimberly could be so ashamed of. She wants to hug her, to wipe the pain and dread off of her face, but Trini shakes the invasive thought from her head. It’s her turn.

 

She’s not too keen to talk either, and tries to blow Zack off with a snarky response. But then the question comes.

 

“Boyfriend problems?”

 

Trini pauses.

 

“Yeah, sure…boyfriend problems.”

 

A beat. And something seems to click in Zack’s head.

 

“Girlfriend problems?”

 

She doesn’t answer. She talks about her parents: about their need for labels, for normalcy, for that picture-perfect suburban family.

 

Trini asks if they’re just power rangers, or if they’re really friends. It’s something she genuinely needs to know.

 

All the while, she doesn’t think she imagines the feeling of Kimberly’s eyes on her.

 

-

 

At one in the morning, Trini snaps awake to a soft voice whispering her name. She sits up, ready to fight, only to see that it’s just Kimberly.

 

Her heart rate slowing down, she asks, “How did you get in here?”

 

Kimberly smirks, “I’m a superhero. Oh, and you left your window open.”

 

Trini takes a good look at Kimberly, at her…friend. She seems disheveled, distressed. Trini motions for her to sit down on the bed.

 

“I think I’m the reason we can’t morph,” Kimberly blurts. “I haven’t been completely honest with you guys. And I didn’t know who else to go to. Jason’s great, but I don’t trust him the way I trust you…this is stupid. This was stupid, I’m sorry, I’m just going to go—“

 

“Breathe,” Trini whispers, cutting her off. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

 

Kimberly tells her about Ty, about why she knocked his tooth out. She shows her the picture. It’s bad, Trini can’t deny that. But it’s weighing on Kimberly in such a way that the girl is suffering far more than she deserves.

 

“Kim, listen. You did a shitty thing, yeah. But that doesn’t make you a shitty person. In fact,” Trini takes a deep breath, “you’re probably the greatest person I know. All of you guys, you’ve given me the family I’ve always wanted. But you in particular…you feel like home.”

 

The two girls have their eyes locked on one another, and things feel just a bit too charged for Trini’s liking.

 

“But that’s beside the point. The point is you made an awful mistake, and you can’t erase it. You need to live with the consequences. But don’t let it ruin the rest of your life. You have so much good left to offer.”

 

Kimberly offers a shy smile, before leaning in to envelop Trini in a hug. Trini melts into the embrace, and it’s gone all too soon. With a quiet thank you, Kimberly leaves the way she came in.

 

-

 

Twenty minutes later, Trini is awakened again.

 

“Kim, did you forget something?”

 

But it’s not Kimberly, she realizes, as water drip-drip-drips onto her face.

 

It’s Rita.

 

-

 

They’re tied to a boat at the shipyard and Trini feels like her insides are being ripped out.

 

She did this. She brought them here. She’s the reason they’re staring death in the eye right now.

 

“You can tell me now,” Rita spits at Billy, “or you can tell me after I kill your friends one by one. How about we start with…pink.”

 

Trini’s breath catches in her throat. No.

 

Rita presses her staff to Kimberly’s neck, and the girl screams. Her skin turns pale, tendrils of magic from Rita’s staff snaking up her neck, her face.

 

“STOP!” Trini screams, “Please, God, DON’T HURT HER!”

 

Rita ignores her.

 

“She dies in three…two…one…”

 

Trini tries to break the restraints, to reach out for Kimberly, to do something, anything—

 

“OKAY! Okay, I’ll tell you.”

 

-

 

Billy’s dead. Billy’s dead and Trini can’t help but blame herself.

 

If she was being honest, all she cared about in that moment at the shipyard was Kimberly. She just wanted the other girl to be safe. And she feels like Billy’s death is karma for those awful, selfish thoughts.

 

Trini’s still lost in her own mind until someone says that perhaps Billy gave his life for the rest of them.

 

“I would,” Zack mumbles.

 

“I would, too.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Yeah…” Trini says, glancing up at Kimberly, “me too.”

 

Their eyes meet, and the morphing grid surges to life.

 

-

 

When Billy comes back, Trini runs to him and squeezes him in her arms as hard as she can, to everyone’s surprise. The celebration is over all too quickly, though, and soon enough they’re morphing into their armor and setting off to save Angel Grove.

 

She finds herself fighting alongside Kimberly, both on foot and in the Zords. It’s not like Kimberly can’t handle herself; she definitely can. Trini just…wants to be close to her.

 

“I’ve got your back, Kim,” she finds herself saying over and over again. She’ll be damned if she chances losing this girl again.

 

But things turn against the rangers rather quickly, and as they’re pushed closer and closer to the edge of the pit, Trini hears the pink ranger over her radio.

 

“I can’t breathe…I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.”

 

There’s a deafening crushing sound, and Trini looks up to see Goldar folding over the wings of Kimberly’s Zord as it’s engulfed in flames. The pain in Trini’s heart is something she’s never felt before.

 

“No one dies alone,” Jason says.

 

 _Yeah,_ Trini thinks, _if she goes, I’m going too._

-

 

When it’s all over, and they’ve parked their Zords back in the cave, Kimberly runs up to Trini and hugs her.

 

“Are you okay? I was so worried...you were on the other side of the Megazord and I couldn’t see you—“

 

Trini kisses her.

 

Kimberly kisses back.

 

And all is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> POWER RANGERS SAVED CINEMA
> 
> i normally don't write for movie pairings so sorry if this was crap but honestly i love trimberly and their dynamic so i just had to
> 
> hit me up on tumblr @haughtstuff and yell at me/maybe send me prompts


End file.
